Moon Lit Temptations
by LillianaJayWhite
Summary: He wants her and will stop at nothing to have her. Even if it means killing every one she loves. Killing her as well by being that mysteriously delicious man invading her dreams.What will she do? Read and review my lovelies
1. Past Diaries

_"Have you ever wondered if Vampires really exist?"_ **is what my father used to tell me when I was a little girl.**

** He'd always tell me that when he told me a fairy tale and pretend to bite into my neck like a vampire then shoo me off to bed only to have my mother tuck me in only seconds later.**

**Well, who ever told you vampires don't exist they lied. **

**I am Sakura Haruno I am 22 years old....**

**..............And I am a bounty/Vampire hunter. **

**My goal in in life since I was 17. **

**...**

**...**

**Kill every one of the vampires for they killed my family, Konan, Tsunade,Ino and everyone else I cherish in life.**

** This is my story**

**The reason why I became a vampire hunter.**


	2. Prologue

**Me: Ok! I know it's a little early but hey! I wanted to give you guys a VERY early Christmas gift!**

**Tobi:*Starts dramatic music***

**Me: Moon lit temptations**** PROLOGUE!!!!!!!  
**

**Tobi: TOBI'S EXCITED!!!!!  
**

**Me: Rolls the prologue Tobi!**

**Tobi: OKIE DOKIE POKIE ICY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!! SAKURA-CHAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!! IF SHE DID DEIDARA WOULD BE HERS AND SHE WOULD PERSONALLY BE SAKURA HARUNO!!!!!!  


* * *

**

_She was running.... He was following gaining up on her smaller form. She jumped and went into hiding. "Come out come out where ever you are" He said huskily as he licked his lips wanting the taste of her blood like he did that one time while she and he were still in high school, his fangs started to protrude from his mouth more at the thought of her body withering under him once more as he bites into her neck._

_She crouches under a small opening in the ground looking up at the male as he passes over her. safe she thinks to herself but she stays there a while longer just to be safe. She readies her gun. Who is this girl..._

_Sakura Haruno._

_22 years old. _

_Her job in life....**Vampire and Bounty Hunter**...._

_Born in England in the year of 1988, 28th of March. _

_Moved to an orphanage when she was 5 from the death of her parents. Thinking over it many times. A vampire killed them. How Sakura loathed Vampires and swore to kill them ever since One particular Vampire killed her only friends. Konan and Ino. right in front of her. Twas was right after she moved to Tokyo Japan when she was 17. _

_She was very.....Unique. _

_Cherry Blossom Pink hair, Bright emerald green eyes. Now dull. _

_The man she is hunting....Deidara._

_Deidara Iwa._

_117 years old._

_Born in the 18th century on the day of December 29th._

_Crossed over to vampirism when he was 17. He has one goal...And back then it was his lover. the one who is Sakura's reincarnation. The only problem is. Her blood has changed it's more delicious then ever. _

_He can't ever get enough of hears a twig snap atop the small cave like structure. Her heart beat starts to pulse as she hears a faint laugh. "Caught you Sa-Ku-Ra un" _

_

* * *

_

Sakura bolted out of her sleep, clenching her fists hard enough to draw blood from her nails. "Damn it" She knew what this meant... Deidara was alive and well, let alone looking for her. She snarled and turned over pulling the covers over her head, holding her English pistol tightly in her fingers under her pillow. A small smirk made it's way to her lips "Let him come, It'll be the last thing he ever does" she whispers menacingly into the moon lit night.

Outside under the moon in a tree, long blond hair in a pony tail blows freely against the winter wind. "Did you miss me Sakura un?" he whispers to himself as he watches her. His smirk growing ever so wide.

* * *

**Well, there you have it!!!! Your Christmas It's a short Prologue, yes. But I've never been very good with prologues! anyway. give me some feed back and YES! you DO have to review if you wish but feedback on this story would be awesome! Thanks -Icy-Cherrie-Chick **


	3. The delicious past

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly**

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip

* * *

**

Quote of the day

_men are _

_like pennies_

_two face_

_and worthless  
_

**

* * *

  
**

Sakura sat in the holding room moving a pen through out her fingers,covered in bandages on her hands from handling blades while waiting for her boss to come in and question her.

**Click**

**Clack**

**Click**

**Clack**

The sound of heels walked towards a bolted steel door. The door opens revealing a woman about 50, long silk blond hair, amber eyes.

"Sakura" the last said and Sakura sat up straight

"Tsunade" she said back and Tsunade smiled walking over

"I'm glad your alright Sakura" Said woman said to her as she picked up Sakura's hand gently examining it "Please tell me of your first encounter with Deidara Iwa of Rock City"

**(A/N: Not like rock n' roll incase you all didn't get it =D)**

Sakura took her hand out of her leaders hand and leaned forward taking her legs off of the table as Tsunade sat down Shizune walking in the room with a rushed manner holding cups of coffee and water. "Coffee for Tsunade, Water for Sakura" she said and took out a notebook from under her arm and sat down. Sakura handing her the pen since Shizune appeared to have forgotten hers. "Ah, Sakura thank you" she said to the 22 year old and quickly wrote down the date and time.

"Your welcome Shizune-sama, and what would you like to know? How I came to know him?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded her head. "Alright...where should I start?" Sakura said while thinking then she sighed getting ready to pretty much tell her life story.

* * *

**England-September 22nd,1993 5:10 PM**

"MOMMA!! DADDY! I"M HOME!!!!" A 5 year old Sakura yelled into the disturbingly quiet house as she slammed the door from coming home from school. "Mom? Dad?" she asked while she walked into the living room.. Taking a hesitant step then she froze as she saw something dark crouching over her mothers corpse with it's mouth attached to her neck. Her eyes widened, she gasped when she saw the same red liquidity stuff seep to the floor that she had on her finger when she cut it at school that day.

The dark figure sensed her and turned around daring a smirk ever so wide "Well doesn't your blood smell fantastic. better then this woman's here yeah?" he asked and Sakura backed up one step. The figure stepped out into the light. his blond hair covered with blood at the tips a patch of hair covering his left eye. he was licking up the last of her moms blood from his fingers.

He was tall, masculine, only looked to be 16 or 17 but more 17, though Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of that piercing blood lustful sky blue eye. Why isn't my mommy and daddy moving?" She asked innocently, he felt his heart lurch with giddiness. As he felt her aura have a magnetic pull to him "Sakura" he whispered while grinning "I finally found you yeah" he said, her eyes widened more

"Me? How do you know my name?" Sakura asked even more innocently

_"Now remember Deidara was a sick sadistic fuck who wanted me for my blood back then_ _and he still_ _does now but I had no idea he also wanted me cuz I was Sakura Iwa's reincarnation his wife" Sakura said to her boss and Tsunade nodded._

"Sarah? Jack?" A voice sounded through the back door causing Deidara to hissed.

"I'll be taking my leave my beauty" he said and disappeared into a flock of white doves. Sakura collapsed to the floor passed out when Minato walked in. "Sakura?" Naruto asked as he ran to his 5 year old friend. Sasuke following close behind trying to keep _HIS_ fangs from protruding when he saw her parents blood.

"SARAH! JACK!" Minato yelled adn raced to them and almost puked at the amount of blood on the floor

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks while gently shaking her.

"Dad! She isn't waking up"

"Don't worry Naruto, She still has a pulse." Minato said as he picked up the 5 year old and called the police.

* * *

**Time skip days-72 hours later**

"Poor dear...her mother and father were killed by the worst kind of enemy out there.." A lady said while she sat next to Sakura in a chair and checked her vitals

**(A/N: Pulse, Temperature, take blood, I had to do it every morning while I was in the hospital man I hated getting that butterfly needle stuck in my arm. it was pretty painful)**

**"Sa****kura honey? Wake up It's time for you to meet your new family" **A feminine voice whispered to her in her mind Sakura began to stir a little and the woman stopped what she was doing and smiled a little "She's coming around" Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. the woman gasped as she saw her eye color "Emerald green...so lifeless" She whispered to the other nurse and the other nurse nodded.

_"That's how my parents died and when I woke up from being in a mini coma for 72 hours" Sakura said while taking a sip of her water_

"Hello deary, what's your name?" The old lady asked while smiling gently.

"M-My names Sakura wheres my mommy and daddy?" She asked while having no memory of what happened or took place or what that person said to her. The lady frown

"Sakura...Your mother and father are.....gone..so you've been moved here and will be living with us in this orphanage!" She said cheerily but she noticed Sakura registering the words that she had said and started to cry "Smart girl...5 years old and can register those kinds of words" Sakura started to cry harder

"M-Mommy and Daddy" she mumbled and the lady got up and left the room not knowing how to tell her the cause of death or have any words of comfort. Sakura stayed emotionless up until she was 17 and moved out or the orphanage or more like ran away

everyone only knew her life was just about to start

* * *

**Time-Skip Major 12 years later March 1st, 2005  
**

Sakura walked into her new home holding a box once she walked in she set the box down carefully and took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well, this is my new home..."


	4. The heart ripping rememberance

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blonde male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip  
**

* * *

Quote of the day:

_Men are like pennies. _

_two faced _

_and _

_worthless  
_

* * *

Sakura stepped into her new house. it felt oddly familiar but things to her were oddly familiar now a days since the death of her parents. She didn't have any recollection of what had happened. A sudden chill went down her spine. a Gust of wind a sudden storm rolled in. Sakura looked at the sky and smiled. A severe thunder storm She hurried to grab all of her clothes out of her car the orphanage had given her for her 16th birthday last march

The house was already furnished when she got the place. kinda odd is what she thought. but from one of the local townsmen about he town and he said the one thing that made her laugh "vampires". Reason why she laughed. Vampires aren't real, they haven't ever been any vampires. only people who are raised in cannibalism sharpen their k9 teeth. She knew it was a proven fact but the townsmen just scoffed and walked away.

She raised an eye brow. This country was DEFINITELY not like England. She missed her homeland yes, but couldn't stand another day in that orphanage so she snuck out after dark and escaped. finally having enough at the one lady she woke up to the few days later she was brought there died. she was like a mother to Sakura. Sakura walked to her room and looked around scanning the spacious bedroom, a canopy bed, nice dresser huge black rug in the middle of the white carpet floor, walk in closet. yup her room was just perfect but the room smelled of paint and dust, why? they said the house was in top condition why repaint it? Sakura shrugged and brushed off the feeling that was being to form in her subconscious.

* * *

**Time Skip-Night time 9 PM**

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and into her new room with just a towel on. a hungry predator lurking in shadows as his ice sky blue eye watched her every move, slowly licking his lips _**found you un**_ he thought to himself and disappeared into the night. Sakura bolted around to the exact place he had been in when she felt a chill go down her spine. "What **WAS** that?" she asked herself and shook her head. "Probably new house jitters, no need to be come skeptical now.." she said quietly and dropped the towel to the floor and pulled on a silken knee length nightgown then went to bed, turning off her lamp and crawling into her fluffy comforter she slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Hot breath, fangs grazing her neck, a nip here and there, A soft moan, a low groan, a primitive growl of approval Sakura sighed in pleasure as the deliciously mystery man of her dreams for 3 years haunted her dreams once again. He had Icy sky blue eyes, long soft blond hair that tickled her chest as he moved about her, his chiseled chest pushing against her perky breasts trailing his artist like hands down her body while going towards her-**_

Sakura bolted up at the sound of her alarm-clock, her face flushed she rubbed her legs together to try and be rid of the sensation that was burning in between them. Sakura groaned and fell backwards into her pillows "Why do I keep having dreams about this.....this...this MALE!" she shouted and looked at the clock, only 6:30 AM she had an hour to get ready and get to school, she got out of bed and bolted for her dresser grabbing a change of clothes and rushed to the bathroom

* * *

_"So Sakura explain this dream?" Tsunade said while taking a puff of her cigarette._

_"This dream...Is hard to explain since I had been having that dream since I was 14. always the same male. every night and now that I know, It's Deidara, he was manipulating my dreams." Sakura said with a hiss and Tsunade raised an eye brow_

_"What kind of dreams were they?" Sakura looked at the older woman with a strange look_

_"Sexual fantasies I suppose you could say. They were always....I dunno." Sakura said while taking another sip of water_

* * *

_  
_  
**Time Skip-7:00 AM Konoha High School Grounds**

Sakura ran into the school yard and stopped to catch her breath "Made it. good." she said and adjusted her messenger bag and stood up straight and took off walking to the building, people stop talking to take a look at the new student, "pink hair? who has pink hair?" Sakura smiled when she heard this, She loved her hair color, it was her mothers and it made her stand out.

"Damn she's hot" a boy said as she walked into the school building. Boy's had lustful looks but one particular group of boys licked their lips as they watched the cherry blossom walked by them, the scent of her blood almost driving them insane.

"Oh damn, Her blood smells delicious" A partly blue boy said as she tried to keep his fangs from protruding from his mouth, Itachi narrowing his eyes then widening them slightly

"Sakura" he said and the others looked at him strange "Her name is Sakura Haruno. Her parents were killed by a Vampire when she was 5 she was friend to Sasuke, I knew her a Loong time ago before Sasuke and I moved from England to here" Deidara discreetly narrowed his eyes **So. Itachi knows you cherry un** he thought to himself and watched the girl disappear from sight. They heard Hidan hiss "Fuck Vampire slayers, He hissed under his breath cuz to him their blood smelt amazing but if he got near them he'd be dead in a heartbeat. "We'll meet later in our base to discuss this new cherry blossom." Pein said as he walked off to his homeroom.

The others nodded and went their separate ways, Deidara wondering whose homeroom she'd have and fell to the floor with a VERY soft landing "the hell un?" he said and opened his eyes taking in the sight of pink hair and emerald green eyes with gold flecks now in them. He grinned and she gasped. **N-No way...I-It can't be... **She thought as she took in his long blond hair, his icy sky blue eyes his slightly sun kissed skin that goofy smile. then that left eye looked strikingly familiar.

* * *

She felt a pang of fear shoot through her. All the way to her toes and to her brain then back again. Sakura pushed him off of her and got up bolting for the classroom and ran into a girl with long pale blond hair and a baby blue eye, and a girl with blue hair and DARK blue eyes. "Deidara, why must you always scare the new kids" Konan hissed to the vampire and he sneered to her

"Stay out of this Konan, you have no right butting in with your little blond friend here" he threatened and Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice and Konan hugged the pinkette.

"Deidara no need to scare her." Konan hissed and walked her inside of the classroom and Deidara grinned

"She's in my homeroom un" he flounced into the classroom and dropped his stuff next to sasori who got there before he did and sat on Sasori's desk. "Damn. her bloods calling me un" Deidara hissed and he took out his wallet mirror and inspected his fangs that were starting to protrude from from mouth at an amazing rate and Sasori discreetly gave him a blood pill. "Control yourself Deidara. No one needs to know your a vampire specially not those vampire slayers." Deidara nodded at his long time friends orders and swallowed the pills and biting into them and almost groaning as he felt the blood seep onto his tongue.

* * *

"Whose blood you put into these pills?" he asked and Sasori smirked and put one in his mouth and pulled out a file, the name on the file made him groan even more "You got hers?"

"It's her blood from when she was 5 so it's a little old but her newer blood from a few months ago still is processing" Sasori commented and Deidara nodded

"Not bad for 12 year's I'll give you that Sasori" Deidara said as they watched the pink haired girl sit in her chair, Konan and Ino both talking to her.

* * *

"So what's your name?" Konan asked Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said while putting her stuff in her chair looking kinda scared.

"Oh don't worry hon, we're not your enemies, we're your new friends!" Ino said with a cheery voice and Konan chuckled.

"Ino's right! Sakura, Deidara and his friends are no good boys we need to make sure you dun't follow in their way" Konan said sternly and she nodded.

"So? where are you from?" Ino asked

"England" Sakura said with a small frown.

"Sakura haruno from england... I've heard that before" Konan said and frowned.

"S-So your the Sakura's whose parents were killed when you were five?" ino stuttered a little gripping the dagger in her pocket.

"How'd you know about that? It's only information in England.." Sakura said suddenly very suspicious

Konan elbowed her best friend in the ribs and they both shut their mouths. Deidara's eyes narrowing in suspicion as well


	5. and so the temptations begin

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip  
**

* * *

Quote of the day:

_Some guys you love_

_Some guys you hate_

_The one guy who hurt you_

_has sealed your fate_

_- A wise poet once spoke  
_

* * *

Konan and Ino felt a pair of eyes on Sakura and then, the looked discreetly at the onlooker and Deidara turned his head away just as they did. Ino nodded to Konan and Sakura rose an eye brow "we just don't want these guys eyeing you like a piece of meat." Konan said sternly for she meant it.

Ino nodded to her new best friend and felt a chill go down her back. Konan felt the same..then the fire alarm rang.

"OK EVERYONE! OUTSIDE NOW!" Anko yelled, Deidara and the others were no were insight when it happened. Sakura found it kinda weird but didn't pay any mind to it. then Ino and Konan disappeared.

"strange" she said and wondered if they had a secret alliance of something. Sakura shook her head "Don't be silly" she told herself quietly as she walked out of the building and into the grass. Sakura then felt a pair of eyes on her.

She turned her head and saw no one. but when she went to stand around a tree those same eyes were back on here. She shivered. and tried to look but no one was there. It really started to scare her a little. "SAKURA!" Konan called from the tree she was heading to and she ran to catch up with them.

"Hi guys!" she and looked back, the eyes were gone

* * *

"Something wrong?" Ino asked while spinning her key chain around her hand and catching it.

"No..I just felt eyes on me.. it was a little strange" Sakura said while furrowing her eye brows and bringing her fingers to her chin and Konan laughed

"Well, you are new Sakura!" Ino nodded and the bell stopped. whispers went around the small group of girls from others

"you think it was vampires?" a girl asked while hugging her guy

"I dunno...maybe...everyone seems to think the akatsuki are vampires" the boy stated and Konan sneered and threw a pebble at his head and when he turned around Konan was already looking away "What the? Something hit me.." The boy said and Konan snickered quietly to herself. Sakura sitting in the tree now had her mind on Deidara.

* * *

_**Well, he is pretty hot**_ she thought to herself and blushes a little but it melted away when she heard a fight taking place.

"SAKURA C'MON!" ino shouted as she took her new friends hand and took off running towards the commotion. Sakura tripped here and there but they made it were they saw Deidara and a boy who looked a lot like Sasori just with a lot more eye liner and a tattoo on his forehead fighting Ino pulled sakura over to Konan and Sakura couldn't take in the sight of the blood and finally lost control and started to shake. "Gaara's gonna loose" ino said again and Konan nodded

"Why are they fighting?" Sakura asked as she looked at the fight trying to control her shaking since she hated fights.

"Gaara's probably accusing Deidara of setting off the fire alarm since he wasn't in the class room when it was pulled." ino said to sakura as she watched her friend take a punch to the ground, "Damn that's gonna leave a mark" Ino said while flinching and Gaara got back up and tackled the blond to the ground by running into his stomach and hurling him backwards. Sakura closed her eyes and turned away from the fight when she saw blood.

"I'm gonna go back over to the tree ok" she said and took off walking towards the tree she was at but on her way there she wasn't looking and tripped over something, falling to the ground Sakura felt a sudden sharp pain in her wrist. "Ouch!" she hissed as she watched the blood drizzle down and into her black jacket.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Deidara**

the scent of blood hit him hard. he recognized that scent and his fangs started to poke out. Gaara aimed a punch for it face, he knew he had to be careful now since his fangs were delicate and can break easily. The faint smell of blood became stronger and Deidara drove a punch to gaara's stomach knocking him out and kicked his once in the stomach, after that he stormed off in Sakura's direction Ino and Konan watched him leave and noticed he was heading the way Sakura went. "Oh shit ino!" Konan hissed and took off running towards him but he was already with Sakura

"You ok un?" Deidara asked and Sakura looked up.

"H-Huh?" Sakura asked and he lifted her wrist carefully not to get any blood on his finger tips pointing to the wound on it. "O-Oh it's fine.!" Sakura smiled and he tried to control himself.

"You might want to get to the nurses office.." he said and turned around closing his eyes since they were turning **PURE ice blue**

"You ok?" She asked and he turned around. his eyes piercing into hers, her eyes skipped a beat for she knew those eyes and he knew he'd better look away before he started trouble and did.

"Sakura get to the nurse" he said icily and helped her up. then walked away after he was out of sight he was some popular freshman and stepped out from behind he building he was in "He un, want some along time with me?" the girl blushed and nodded as he took her hand and led her down the dark outback of the building.

"what are we gonna do?" she asked and he smirked pulling down the collar of her shirt

"It's what we, and by we I mean me. I'm going to suck your blood my love" he whispered as his fangs grazed her neck and sunk in. She screamed but it didn't get far when he put his hand over her mouth. as she moaned into his hand and eventually stopped moving. Deidara dropped the girl and wiped his mouth, walking away leaving the corpse on the ground. "Her blood was good but not good enough" he remembered how close he was to Sakura's blood and groaned. "I was so close that I didn't even bother geeze.." he said and walked back to class.


	6. What a delicious day for blood

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip  
**

* * *

Quote of the day:

_if you see a guy eyeing you._

_hold up a piece of meat  
_

* * *

Ino and Konan rushed to Sakura "SAKURA! are you ok?" ino asked Sakura nodded and winced

"Her wrist ino" Konan said and she carefully slide back her jacket sleeve. "Damn girl. what did you do?"" She asked her. and Sakura shrugged

"All I remember is tripping and Deidara was next to me" in an instant Konan and ino both furrowed their eyebrows.

"hmm" is all konan said as Ino dressed the pinkette's wound and helped her to her feet,

"THERE! All better Saki-chan!" Ino said cheerfully Konan fingering the silver bullet English pistols in her inner pockets of her anime school girl uniform.

"Ino c'mon we need to go check something with one of our teachers." is all konan said and ino nodded.

* * *

"Ah, Saki we'll be back later ok? don't re-open that gauze ok? it needs to stay covered for at least 6 hours for that medicine to work! JA NE! Sak-i" Ino said in a sing along rhyme voice Sakura nodded and carefully stuffed her hand into her pocket and looked at the time with her other hand.

She watched her friends head off towards the parking lot "I thought it was a school teacher" she said and looked at her watch again "12:25..two minutes till 2nd lunch, I guess I should get going though time's flown by fast today"

A mysterious pair of icy blue eyes watched her from the top of the 4 story building

**(A/N: Seniors the top floor, juniors 3rd floor sophomores 2nd floor and freshman 1st floor. cool idea huh?)**

He licked his lips as he adjusted his mafia hat keeping his long blond hair in it as the wind blew around him "Did they injected that medicine into you when you cut yourself un?" he asked the wind and smirked "I can bite her girls. because that medicine does nothing to me" he whispered as he remembered the last time he had that medicine taste on his tongue.

* * *

**Time Skip-Past 18th century(flashback)**

**(A/N:Note, this is the past and present Konan, ino and Sakura are reincarnations of the past konan ino and Sakura!)  
**

"Where is she!!" A pair of english girls hissed to the blond and he shrugged

"I don't know." Deidara responded and the girls hissed

"Stay away from her you blood sucker! we know your a vampire Deidara Iwa! and we won't let you have Sakura!" Konan said while hissing to Deidara who was only "22"

"Get off of me vampire hunters yes I know what you are and I will not stay away from her because I love her!" Deidara said and disappeared into a flock of white doves only to reappear behind his beloved

* * *

"Sakura" he whispered and walked to her hugging her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Deidara, we are forbidden I've told you this many times before" Sakura said as she blushed when she felt his lips on her pale skin and moving to her vein on her neck

"I don't care Sakura I want us to be together for ever. and when you die you will be back but as a reincarnation and we can be together again so I want to make it last Sakura" Deidara said as he turned her around and pressed her against the window sill kissing her neck and to her lips finally closing his mouth over hers as he moves to slip off her Victorian dress leaving her in her chemise.

"Deidara" is all she said and the way she said his name drove him over the edge he moved her to her bed laying her down gently he moved himself, slowly crawling on top of her, stripping out of his shirt in the process and kissing her neck his fangs grazing her neck, he knew she loved it when he did this to her Sakura rose her arms and clasped her hands around the back of his neck sighing in pleasure "Deidara" she moaned and bit her lip with pleasure as she felt him nip at her neck, his fangs protruding slightly more. Deidara moved down her neck and to her stomach, pulling up her chemise and kissing her stomach as well as running his tongue along it.

He would never make love with her until they were married, he didn't want to ruin her innocence. That how he was with her, normally he'd take a girl and drain her blood but with Sakura, he wanted to know her. know her inside and out, savor her taste, take his time with her. Sakura gasped in pleasure when she felt his hand run along her luscious light pink curls.

She wanted Deidara. But she knew she couldn't have him She felt another nip and pleasure course through her body "Deidara!" she whispered with pleasure and threw her head back. "Mmm like that Sakura?" he asked and she nodded and felt his lips on her neck

* * *

"Sakura" a males voice asked through the door, Deidara hissed quietly and Sakura gasped "Sakura are you in there?" the males voice asked again and Deidara recognize that voice

"Y-Yes, I'm in here Sasori" Deidara hissed so this is the girl Sasori was courting. of course, Sasori wasn't a vampire yet "Are you alright you sound flustered did something happen?" he asked and she blushed as she stood up, Deidara helping her into her dress

"No my love! I'm fine!" she said again and Deidara zipped up the back of her dress and turned her around holding her against the bed post and sinking his teeth into her neck for the first time, marking her as his and only his. he hissed when he tasted a medicine suppose to ward off vampires that must of been the work of the vampire hunters her friends, Konan and ino.

Sakura moaned a little and Deidara clamped his hand over her mouth moving his other hand to her back and let go of her neck and the holes from his teeth healing in an instant and he kissed her lips hard Sasori knocked again, Deidara was gone Sasori walked into the room and noticed Sakura's flushed form "there you are my love, I was beginning to worry about you"

* * *

"I'm fine" Sakura said and moved from him, Sasori catching a sniff of her, it smelt different then her normal cherry blossom peach scent.

"sakura have you been hugging anyone?" Sakura stopped walking and tensed but it wasn't visible to sasori.

"No why would you say that?" she asked

"Because, you smell of pine, sandle wood, and cherry blossoms why?" he asked back

Sakura smiled "do you not like it my love?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Pine and sandle wood are Deidara- he's been in this room hasn't he?" he asked sudden knowing why she smells that way,

out in the trees Deidara hissed

"No, why would you say that? I haven't seen Deidara around Sasori" Sakura said and Sasori started to search the room

"Then why do you smell of him huh?" he said as he grabbed her gently pulling her to him "Answer me Sakura"

he said and she looked at him and his eyes went to her lips

"So you have been with him your lips are swollen" he hissed and saw that he neck had a small dark spot on it he examined it. and when his eyes traveled her neck he saw bite marks except these were no ordinary bite marks they were scarred over and were evenly spaces as if someone had sunk their k9 teeth into her neck "He's been biting your neck Sakura. I can see it so don't you lie to me have you been with Deidara just recently?" he gripped her arm tightly she whimpered and she knew he meant business she nodded and he threw her onto the bed "Oh? does he fuck you as well as I do Sakura? hmm? do you moan for him as you do me? do you stretch your arms on the bed and arch into him as you do for me? does me fuck you like I do?" Sasori asked and Deidara narrowed his eyes

"So sasori has been the one to make love to her when it should be me" Deidara said to himself as he left the woods and into the town.

As Sasori makes love to Sakura only out of pure jealousy not love.

* * *

**Time Skip-Present (end of flashback)**

Deidara is torn from his thoughts when he watches his love walk towards the cafeteria then his eyes narrow when he see's Sasori approach her

"Sakura-san" Sasori says and Sakura stopped, turning halfway to face him the sunlight hitting her pale skin just right.

"Hello...uhh" she stopped not knowing his name

"aksuna, Sasori aksuna" sasori said to her and held out his hand for her to take. When she took it he felt a sudden pulse. and in his vampire instinct he knew it was her, "where are you heading?" he asked and she jerked her thumb towards the cafeteria looming in the distance


	7. Jealousy starts over her heart

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip  
**

* * *

Quote of the day:

_If a guy checks you out, _

_wave seductively and flick him off _

_telling him to get lost.

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she set her tray down on an empty table. Scanning the lunchroom she finds no familiar faces. cept sasori's whos heading toward her.

"Hey there Sakura" he says as he shifts his weight and takes in her appearance. Sakura looked away as she sat down "can I join you?" he asked and she nodded Sasori smiled and sat down sight across from here. their feet kinda touching. Sasori didn't seem to mind but as for sakura she was blushing a little more as she ate her pizza.

"So Sakura tell me. what part of England do you hail from? I mean come from" Sasori asked as he took a sip of his diet cola. Sakura looked up

"From leaf city. in fire county." Sakura said quietly as she spun the spoon in her hot cocoa and looked out the window gasping "It's snowing!"

**(A.N: It's still pretty much coldish ish ish where she is at so bare with me.)**

Sakura ran to the window her eyes lit with joy as she snow started to come down harder. Sasori walked to the window and looked out it, carefully putting his hand on her waist. Sakura flinched and looked at him. "S-Sasori?" she asked and his hand flexed over her side pulling her to him and he turned her around pinning her against the sill his face dangerously close to hers

"sakura" he whispered flexing his fingers against her side again as he put his other hand on her other side. and leaned forward a little more. Sakura looking into his dark red/brown irises becoming mesmerized. From outside Deidara watches and lets out a low primitive growl as he watches them.

"So we're going to start this again?" he asked. the wind and the wind howled musta been a yes to him and he disappeared into a flock of white doves only to reappear at the door, carefully he walked in and over to the couple but his eyes widened when he saw Sasori crash his lips to Sakura's her eyes wide then she slipped them closed Sasori pulled her closer as Deidara stormed over and threw him off of her breaking the kiss forcefully in the process causing sasori's fang to hit her lip Deidara stopped as he took in the scent of her blood Sasori already disappearing and deidara's fangs starting to protrude.

* * *

"D-Deidara? are you ok?" Sakura asked him for the second time that day. and Deidara nodded walking away and leaving Sakura to take care of her bloody lip Sakura rose an eye brow and the bell rang, she rushes out of the cafeteria and into her last class for the day. Deidara walked in late and winced when he saw his love.

_**Shit shit shit **_is what he thought to himself "Deidara your late" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes as he watched his student take in the appearance of the new English girl Deidara groaned inwardly

"Sorry teach. I had to do something" Deidara said and walked to his seat. behind the cherry blossom Deidara still smelled the blood and licks his lips. Sakura leaned back in her chair unaware he's behind her. Kakashi continued his lesson as Deidara licked his lips once more and leans forward putting his forehead on his arms while trying to control himself. Sakura leaned back a little more her hair brushing against him. "Sakura" he mouthed quietly and rose his head only to have his nostrils filled with the sweet pea-drop and herbal essence hair junk Sakura leaned back more stretching and felt something fleshy on her She looked behind her and blushed

"Sorry Deidara" she whispered and turned back around Deidara reached out to touch her shoulder when the bell rang, Sakura got up in an instant and left the room

"Shit" he whispered and got up with his bag heading out only to be pulled into a old classroom "The hell un?" he said and Pein glared at him as did Sasori

* * *

"Deidara why did you pull me off of Sakura-san?" Sasori asked

"Simple un. She's my girl not yours and your not going to change fate. Sakura is going to be mine like last time and I'm not going to let you fuck her like you did back in the 18th century. I didn't wait 200 years for you to try to take her as yours again" Deidara hissed and Sasori snarled and showed his fangs

"She isn't yours deidara, she was never yours if you remembered correctly, She and I always fucked and she'd scream my name though she'd never do that for you after all, you are the person who killed her parents" Sasori hissed back and it was Deidara turn to show his fangs.

Outside the door Ino and Konan tensed

_"Sakura explain to me is this were my old workers Konan and Ino come in?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded while clenching her fists_


	8. Delicious nightmare

**I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly**

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip

* * *

**

Quote of the day

_Vampires are like cats. _

_They claw the hell out of you.  
_

**

* * *

  
**

_"Sakura explain to me is this were my old workers Konan and Ino come in?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded while clenching her fists__ Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I lost two of my best women they were like you. a daughter to me so is that why you joined the bounty/vampire hunter society? even though you know you were going to lose your freedom as a regular person?" Tsunade asked again and Sakura nodded "So you were willing to lose it all to avenge your family, and friends" Tsunade asked again_

___"Could we move along with the story please?" Shizune asked and Sakura laughed dryly _

___"Sure Shizu-sensei" Sakura said and took a deep breath and took another sip of her water

* * *

_

Konan and ino narrowed their eyes and left the door quietly and walked out of the building to the car once inside Konan let out a low his "Tsunade needs to know about this. specially since the vampires are back! and their not going anywhere until they have Sakura!" Konan put the car in drive unaware Deidara was listening to the whole conversation

"So your going to try to stop her un?" Deidara asked and smirked. "we'll see about that" Deidara hissed and took off for Sakura's house.,once to her house Deidara snuck in through her bedroom window. "Nice place un" he whispered as he looked around at the Victorian style furniture and the dark cherry wood floor. then his senses came to him. this was HER house and he was in HER bedroom...

"Sakura" he whispered again and heard footsteps. rushing to the nearest darkened area he blended in with the shadows watching his cherry walk in with only a towel around her body. Deidara licked his lips for he knew this sit. he had snuck in her room once when she first moved here. But he was foolish enough not to take in his surroundings.

Sakura stripped out of her towel and just crawled into bed "God I'm so tired" she said groggily. Deidara licked his lips against as he watched her bare body move. and he smirked when he saw a pink patch of curls between her legs but mentally groaned at how seductive she looked and she wasn't doing a damn thing to him. Sakura turned her back to him and fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

_**Fangs grazed her neck. long silky blond hair tickled her chest as he moved. Deidara pinned Sakura's hands to the bed**_ **as he kissed her lips after moving back up to them.."Deidara" Sakura moaned and arched into him as his hands roamed over her naked body** **memorizing every one of her curves as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and pressed harder against her wrists "Your mine Sakura" Deidara whispered and sunk his teeth into her neck causing Sak- **Sakura bolted forward panting heavily while holding the covers to her chest tightly as her eyes scanning the room.

"Good grief....that male is Deidara and I'm fantasizing about him!!!" Sakura groaned and fell back into her plushy pillows. Deidara smirked. He still had control over her from when she was a child, turning back over Sakura glanced at the clock "Only 5 am..one more hour to sleep" she mumble and nodded back off to sleep Deidara disappeared since he needed his sleep for the morning

* * *

**Time Skip-Morning 8:20 Bell rings**

Sakura sighed as she sat down with Konan and Ino in the class room "So Sakura? how was your weekend?" Konan asked

"It was fine.." She replied while stretching and taking off her hoody off. After folding it and laying it on the desk she felt someone looking at her.

"Sakura you are aware Sasori is looking at you right?" Ino commented and Sakura nodded

"I am aware cuz I can feel his eyes traveling down my body" Sakura replied back then Sasori decided to walked over

"Hello Sakura-san" he said while taking a seat on her desk..after carefully picking up her folded hoody and setting it on his lap

"Oh, hello Sasori-san" she said as Deidara walked into the class room and he frowned.

* * *

"Did you have a nice week end?" he asked and she shrugged. in which Deidara smirked cuz he certainly DID have a nice weekend. Watching his love undress and go to sleep, oh god he almost let out a groan when he felt a jolt of pleasure at the site of her outfit today, a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings platform combat army boots and a strapless top that connected to a corset choker on her neck also in black as well as lace fingerless gloves. The bell rang and the students got up to walk to their destinations Sasori jogged to catch up with Sakura "Hey Sakura why don't I walk you to you first class?" he asked and she smiled

"I'd like that" she said brightly and watched as Deidara made his way out the door and down the hall their gaze never wavering when they made eye contact. But frankly the only reason as to why Sasori wanted to walk Sakura to her first class was so Deidara would stay away from her.

* * *

_**MWAHAHAHA!! Cliffy! i know I'm horrible! I left for two weeks cuz the internet was off! and GBL has been suspended btw my GBL fans cuz I have no creativity so if you want to see the next chapter! you gotta give me an idea!!! Seriously cuz I'm like brain dead on the next chapter!**_


	9. Rivals desiressudden fires

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Past

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip**

**_Past in the past_  
**

* * *

Quote of the day:

_Kiss the frog prince, _

_but beware,_

_You'll get warts_

_

* * *

_Sasori turned Sakrua in the other direction and pushed her towards their next class. Art. Sakura's favorite subject. Sasori's as well "So Sakura-san, how do you like Japan?" he asked and she shrugged,

"It's so different from England" she said, her English accent was thick to him since he was pure Japanese, but moved to England back in the 18 hundreds then a few years ago he moved back to Tokyo. Sasori loved Sakura's accent. It was...irresistible Sasori sat next to his ex-lover at the art table carefully setting his things down under the table, since he had blood pills he didn't want them stepped on. Specially Sakura's blood pills, he had lied to Deidara about her new blood tests being processed, since he already had them and conveyed them into pill form. Sasori smirked to himself. That blond was so easy to deceive.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Padgett said as she carried in a box of paint. Everyone looked at her weird

"We're going to start painting?" Sasori asked as he dicreetly took out a blood pill. She nodded.

* * *

"That's right Mr. Aksuna, and I see we have a new face. Hello Mrs. Haruno" She said cheerfully. Sakura kinda blushed, Sasori popped a blood pill in his mouth and almost groaned.. Her blood tasted so good to him. Almost the real deal.

"H-" Sakura cleared her throat. "-Hello Mrs. Padgett." She said and Mrs. Padgett smiled.

"Where do you hale from?" She asked.

"England"

"What part?"

"Fire city." Sakura said again. her English accent hanging thick in the air.

"Sasori. Didn't you tell us you were from Fire city England?" Mrs. Padgett said. Sakura's gaze snapped to his.

"Uh..Yes. I did" he said hissing under his breath because that could drasticly blow his cover

"Strange, you,Sakura,itachi,Sasuke,Naruto,Konan,Ino,Kisame,Pein,tobi,Kakazu,Deidara, and Madara all came from Fire city England" She said with a weird look on her face. "Did you all know each other Sakura?" Sakura shook her head.

"I was still in an orphanage...I have been since I was 5" she whispered

"Really? your parents didn't want you?" She asked Sakura shook her head.

"They were killed...someone broke into my house and killed them..."

_**"MOMMA!! DADDY! I"M HOME!!!!" A 5 year old Sakura yelled into the disturbingly quiet house as she slammed the door from coming home from school. "Mom? Dad?" she asked while she walked into the living room.. Taking a hesitant step then she froze as she saw something dark crouching over her mothers corpse with it's mouth attached to her neck. Her eyes widened, she gasped when she saw the same red liquidity stuff seep to the floor that she had on her finger when she cut it at school that day.**_

_**The dark figure sensed her and turned around daring a smirk ever so wide "Well doesn't your blood smell fantastic. better then this woman's here yeah?" he asked and Sakura backed up one step. The figure stepped out into the light. his blond hair covered with blood at the tips a patch of hair covering his left eye. he was licking up the last of her moms blood from his fingers.**_

_**He was tall, masculine, only looked to be 16 or 17 but more 17, though Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of that piercing blood lustful sky blue eye. Why isn't my mommy and daddy moving?" She asked innocently, he felt his heart lurch with giddiness. As he felt her aura have a magnetic pull to him "Sakura" he whispered while grinning "I finally found you yeah" he said, her eyes widened more**_

Sakura shuddered..She just saw how her parents were killed..that freaked her out to no end.. "Weird" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"hmm" Mrs. Padgett set the paint on the table down in the middle table of the art room "Ok today class, we will work on the color wheel, as you can see, I placed paper, and paintbrushes at your table, as well as a paper p- Ah. Mr. Iwa, how nice of you to join us" She said as heads turned to the blond student walking in the door, his hand wiping away what ever was at his mouth.

"Find a seat" Deidara's eyes darted around and found Sakura and Sasori's table, he hissed to himself and walked over to that table sitting down next to Sakura he smelt her blood. It was showing. His eyes darted around discreetly on her body but he could not sense any blood Looking at Sasori he smelt it. new blood pills, **that mother fucker** he thought and clenched his hands under the table. Sasori looked at Sakura and she looked back at him, he smiled she blushed. and looked down at her paper. there was a piece of paper on it

'Sakura,

do yu want to go out with me?

-Sasori'

Sakura looked at him with a "are you serious?" look and he nodded. She smiled. and wrote back "Yes" when she gave it back to him and when he read it he grinned Deidara's eyes narrowed when he caught a glimpse of what was on that paper The bell rang..another fire alarm. Deidara smiled, his minions were working well "Ok students!! out the back way!" She said but then they all smelt smoke. "It's a real fire!!" everyone started screaming. Sakura looked around frantically, **coming in both ways" **she thought and felt a hand on hers looking quickly it was sasori with his shirt over his nose

"Cover your nose" he yelled over the voices, she did as told and he leader her to the windows and opened them climbing through he lifted her through, the otehr students following suit with the other windows, Deidara was already gone Sakrua started to caugh as they ran to the grass some distance away, seeing the school's art building up in flames, Sakura just realized she left her purse in her class room and it had her keys in it "What's wrong?" Sasori asked

"My house keys are in the building still." Sakura said with a worried expression on her face as deidara showed up from no where with a purse in his hands. Her purse.

"No you didnt un" he said nd held up her purse.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!!!" She hugged him and he hugged her back looking at Sasori with a smirk on his face that read "I'm going to take her back."

Sasori Clenched his fist and the art building exploded as Sasori tackled Deidara away from Sakura rolling down the steep hill towards the fire. Sakura's eyes widen when she see's

* * *

**Dun dun dun!! CLIFFY!!! I know! I'm evil but oh well! I exspect more reviews btw. or no newer chapters! and it's a promise! and I always hold up to my promises!**


	10. Blood soaked past

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Present

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip**

**_Past_  
**

* * *

Quote of the day

_Don't trust someone with your heart,_

_you'll never get it back

* * *

_

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw claws blood and fangs. She fainted. ino and Konan took off running towards her and ino cause sight of them. "Konan!"

The school was cleared out. Sakura's head was on something fluffy She let out a gruesome moan as she felt her head pounding with pain.

All Sakura could smell was smoke though she didn't smell any, she knew it was an after effect. since she knew the effects of fire. Looking out at the burnt mess of the art room and the school. She saw two bodies.....and a red head, and blond head over them. Their lips at the necks but the hair color... Sakura's eyes widened. The blood drains from her face. the only words that come out of her mouth.. "V-Vampires....a-are real.." Deidara heard her and turned around to face her. Konan's blood on his lips. Sasori did the same. Sakura swallowed and vowed right then and there. She will kill every last vampire. She watched her parents killer let out a menacing smile.

* * *

**Time skip-Present day Tokyo Sakura Haruno,Tsunade, Shizune**

"And that's how it went..." Sakura said as she finished off the last of her water Tsunade putting a cigarette as she did so.

"That's some story" Tsunade said. Shizune was close to tears seeing how her two favorite colleagues were killed

"So young only 17.." Shizune said as she dabbed her eyeliner coated eyes with a napkin she pulled from her pocket.

"Hn" is all Sakura said as she crossed her legs in her black full bodied stealth suit. her knee high leather platform combat boots squeaking slightly as she does

"well, Sakura Haruno. do you accept this mission to eliminate the two last living vampires? no matter the cost?" Sakura nodded her head and got up. putting her knife belt, silver English pistol and holy water on her waist she headed out.

**Time skip-outside the Head quarters**

Sakura stepped into her small Corvette and sped off towards the small town of which her old school grounds used to be located. Stopped she looked at the head stones that belonged to her friends "I swear I will avenge your deaths" She whispered as she looks out at the ruined school ground. It was still there. burnt into her mind the day of her friends deaths, the blood dripping from her "boyfriends" lips.

* * *

**SORRY THIS ONES KINDA SHORT I KNOW!! I was busy with alot of stuff so not my fault it will be longer I promise and for the next chapter there HAS to be reviews no ifs and's butts or maybe's about it!! oh yeah. . . . CLIFFY!!!**


	11. UPDATE

**OK! I'm sorry I havent updated but I've been grounded, work, and a bunch of other things! and now since I'm failing 3 classes I need to pass more then 6 to go into 10th so ALL STORIES will be put on hold until summer ok! cuz it's the last semester and I'm freaking out about my grade! I promise the stories will all be updated but only when I have the time cuz even though it's spring break I need to use this time to study for w/e is coming up in my classes! I love you all for being so supportive and I still need support so please! dont be mad, cuz school comes first in my book! ..  
**


	12. Deadly sins of the heart

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Pigs would fly

**Story:** Moon lit Temptations

**Rating:**M

**Note:**Story takes place when she is 22 and has already vowed to kill Deidara. Also, waiting to be questions by her boss of the Vampire attack from the blond male known as Deidara, but first part with take part in her past. Also, when Sakura tells of her past, it will be in 3rd person,since I suck at 1st.

Present

_Sakura speaking during the past_

_**Thoughts**_

**Time skip**

**_Past_  
**

* * *

Quote of the day

_Never fall in love_

_You could end up as a rebound _

_for a guy who has a kid and_

_he didnt know it

* * *

_

Sakura stepped onto the school grounds taking in th surroundings of the ruins of the old art building her eyes gazes over to the two tombstones that had Ino's and Konan's names on them. she walked over to them and sat down in front of them. "Hey guys.. It's been so long.. 5 years.. I'm sorry I hadn't come sooner.. I've been busy trying to track down your murderers_.._I swear I'll kill them and avenge your deaths" she whispered as she stood up and put her hands on the headstones.

"My My, Sakura. you've gotten bigger" Itachi Uchiha told her. Sakura turned around and smiled. She had no idea he was a vampire Sasuke either.

"What are you doing here Itch?" she asked, playful sprinkling his old nickname in the sentence. he smiled and walked over to her hugging her tightly

"I've missed you. It's been 5 years. FAR to long" he said to her against her head as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Yes. It has been. I've been training" she noted back while hugging him and kissing where his neck meets his shoulders his grip on her tightened for a moment but eased up."why did you tense Itachi?"

"I don't know.. Sakura. I really couldn't tell you" he lied, the only reason, she stood there, against him, her lips rose petal soft against his neck, all he had to go. was bite into that delicate neck of her's to taste her sweet sweet blood. Itachi shook his head to be rid of the thought's forming in his brain. _**This is getting harder to control.. **_he thought to himself as he stepped back from the pink haired girl. "Sakura, I need to part now. I'm sorry... But it was nice seeing you again, we should go out for lunch, or dinner sometime" he said to her as he lifted her chin and slightly looked at the vien on her neck. It called for him, for him to bite her sweet sweet soft, strawberry skin. Itachi cursed in his mind when he felt his fang's trying to protrude from his gums. he turned his head and faked caughed to regain his composure.

Walking away, Sakura stared after the man that she once had a crush on. Suspicon rose in her gut. she knew not to ignore it. for that is wha almost got her killed.

* * *

**Time Skip-Past 1 year ago**

_Sakura walked across the street to her favorite gym. today was her only day to train for she had a fitness exam fr her vampire hunter job so she HAD to be in tip top shape. Or otherwise Tsunade take her off duty until she was strong again since she was still tryign to get over losing her two only friend's. Being a Vampire hunter wasn't as easy as it looked. It was REALLY hard actually, always having to remain healthy. it was to much for her. specially when flu season was around because her amune system was SO low sometimes. she was still getting over a cold actually but she did such a good job at covering it up. _

_Sakura's suspicion spiked the instant she stepped foot on the sidewalk. and therefore she was right. turning around quickly she came face to face with her ex lover Sasori. His fangs partly showing as he smirked "Hello Sakura my love. how have you been?" He sickly sweet voice whispered like rose petals Sakura wanted to give in right them and there, but she knew it was his way of being a vampire. Sasori got the voice, Deidara got the look's and scent. __Sasori also has looks but Deidara is more of a Kami. _

_Sakura glanced around. the streets were empty. which was normal. Stupid civilians always stayed inside incase of a vampire attack. Sakura was really the only one who walked around outside. "We're all alone Cherry, now come quietly. Please. I've hunted you down for a couple year's and i would like to not chase you for once" Sasori said to her as he took a step forward, only to come chest to blade with a swiss army knife. _

_"Take ONE more step and I'll kill you Aksuna" she said. Sasori took another step, the blade going into his sternum. _

_"You can't kill me like that, because we vampires, we're already dead" with that he slammed her into the wall by her neck. clsoe to her Sakura's hand still on the hilt of the blade Sasori hissed at her when she turned the hilt, causing the blae to shift. he yanked her hand away from the hilt and yanked the blade from his flesh. never wincing once, he threw it to the ground and assulted her with kisses along her neck. "God how I've missed you Koi. I've longed to sink my teeth into your delicate flesh, suck your blood." Sasori felt his fangs trying to grow. and hissed as they grazed her skin, deep enough to show slightly little bubbles of blood to come to the surface. _

_Sasori groaned and Sakura moaned slightly when she felt him run the tip of his tonue along her bloody flesh. "Oh god Sakura your blood is so good." he whispered and was about to bite her when he felt a silver bullet in his side, she had pulled the trigger to her english pistole. Silencer and all. Sasori hissed and yanked out the bullet before it could do any damage to him. Sakura hit the vampire with the butt of her pistole and took off running holding onto her injured neck. she needed to patch it up before any others smelt it. because of they did, she would be in some deep shit.

* * *

_

_**Sorry it's so late you guy's, I've been busy, school starts in like less thank a week, about 8 days i think.. Idk, and my mom and I have been going crazy to find ways to fit my new life style (family counseling, scene kid now, ugh everythign is just so hectic! THATNK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME WHILE I WAS AWAY THOUGH! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT! You don't know how much i appreciate it! :))**  
_


	13. UPDATEyou better read

**Ok. Sorry, It's been the LONGEST time, thing's have been crazy, SOOO Heres the list for my excuses.**

_1)Got put back in the hospital_

_2:Friendship drama_

_3:Financial Drama_

_4)Family Drama_

_5)Boy drama_

**I might be going out with someone soon, I've gone through 4 relationships, Last boyfriend cheated on me with 4 girls (IKR! What a Pig!) and fucked them all.**

**The other three, I let them down.. . or I wasn't good enough.**

**The guy I might be going out with, his name is Trey :) He's amazing :D AND BTW! you all need to add me on Facebook! Just look me up**!

**Jamiey Smith**

**I WILLLLLLLLL try to update during x-mas break, but my laptop recently got a BAD BAD virus in it, and we're working on it, and I'm at a friends house, HENSE how I'm able to send this. I love you all, I still think of you often, MORE REVIEWS! . Seriously. ok yes I will rant actually cuz I gotta.**

**If you EVER want to see another chapter, More reviews please :) That's ALL I ever ask of you, is review review review. Cuz I need the support from you all, since I can't look to others for helpful words.. ANYWAY GOTTA GO! JA NE! 3  
**


	14. Breathless

**Sooooo I'm Back for the time being. I've been REALLY very busy.. Working constantly, homework, and ontop of that I got in a VERY bad car accident back in April, and I had surgery over the summer for a broken collarbone I had received from it. I'm doing orthopedic, and physical therapy. **

**Things are fine now, just getting out of a messy break up I had with my ex Kenny... I fell in love with him . Typical. But I was stupid enough to give him my Virginity. BLAH ! **

**Anyway. My brother is in jail, for grand larceny, and indecent Liberties. *can someone tell me what exactly that is ?* Also, I'm moving to New Zealand when I get my liability check :D I SOOOO Can't wait ! :D **

**ANYWAYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Sasori groaned and Sakura moaned slightly when she felt him run the tip of his tonue along her bloody flesh. "Oh god Sakura your blood is so good." he whispered and was about to bite her when he felt a silver bullet in his side, she had pulled the trigger to her english pistole. Silencer and all. Sasori hissed and yanked out the bullet before it could do any damage to him. Sakura hit the vampire with the butt of her pistole and took off running holding onto her injured neck. she needed to patch it up before any others smelt it. because of they did, she would be in some deep shit._

* * *

**Time skip-Present day, 8AM**

Sakura awoke with a yawn the next day. She was so very tired, her hieghtened senses started keeping her up half the night anymore. "Good grief..." She whispered to herself. The bed always felt so much more comfier in the mornings when it was time to get up.

**Ring**

**Ring **

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

Sakura looked at her telephone that was laying there, it was to much work to answer it so she hit the answering machine button. The computerized voice began to speak.

"Sorry we're not here right now. Please leave a message after the tone.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Sakura, this is Tsunade, Come in Immediately. There is a urgent matter we need to discuss"

Sakura sat up and sighed. raking her hand back with her fingers she shoved her covers off her and swung her legs over the beds edge side and stood there stretching. _CRRACKKK_

She felt the bones in her body crack "oh shit, that felt great" she said as she padded out of her room to the kitchen grabbing the tea pot and filling it up with hot water then putting it on the stove, finally walking back to her room she looked in her closet for her uniform.

Once she slipped it on and her boots she walked back out to the kitchen, listening to the hell of her boot give off a satifying "click/clack" she she stepped against the hard wood floor.

pouring her tea and sweeting it to her liking she walked back to bathroom where she straightened her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail then using a koal pencil she lined her eyes and applied mascara

grabbing her duffle bag she also grabbed her keys to her car and walked out to it after locking the house.

Getting in her car she felt her senses heighten by a good 90%, someone was in her car.

"Hello Sakura" Was all the voice said before her vision went black.

* * *

**Sorry it's short it's better then holding off.. I have work in a bit. Review :) Till then my Lovelies. 3 **


	15. till death do us part

**Soooooooooooooo I totally didn't leave you in the dark for long, this one is a little longer... I guess... ? But yeah, enjoy. **

**C:**

* * *

_Love can be a powerful, _

_Be careful how you use it._

* * *

**Recap**

_grabbing her duffle bag she also grabbed her keys to her car and walked out to it after locking the house._

_Getting in her car she felt her senses heighten by a good 90%, someone was in her car._

_"Hello Sakura" Was all the voice said before her vision went black._

* * *

**Time skip-**

unknown time,

Unknown location.

Sakura groaned as she came to, her body aches, her head was spinning and her mouth was terribly dry.. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK" she cursed herself... _'How could I have let my guard down like that'_ She thought to herself...

"So she's finally awake" a masculine voice sounded from the shadows..

"Who's there" she asked..

"Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you don't remember me? Well that crushes my heart..." The voice said to her with a low chuckle..

"I don't remember by voice... Only by face" She said to the voice, hoping to coax it into the light..

"If you wanted me to come into the light, my dear pet, you could of just asked me too...But with someone of your reputation wouldn't make something that easy now would they?" The voice said as he came into the light.. His long blond hair cascading down his back, still having that one familiar ponytail at the crown of his head... Where he looked her in the eyes with his only visible eye..

That ice blue eye... That terribly cold, ruthless ice blue eye...

"D...Deidara" was all she could say, before a swarm of memories flashed before her eyes...

"Hello Sakura." He said to her with the idest smirk he ever had.

"It's so nice to see you again, my pet.." Sakura wanted to scoot back as far as she could in her seat... She didn't want to see him no... Never... Deidara stepped closer to her, where there was only a foot between them.. Reaching out he brushed lock o her cherry blossom pink hair from her smooth face.. She had CERTAINLY filled out... In all of the right places.. He smirked as he took in the sight of her, his fingertips trailing along her cheeks and down her neck, he groaned inwardly when he felt her pulse on the vein of her neck calling to him.. Sakura tried to move back to escape the touch of his fingertips...

"DON'T touch me." She demanded...

"Oh?" Someones a little fiestier then I remember" Deidara said with a chuckled as he grabbed her by her neck. "Sakura, I could kill you with JUST ONE little move, one squeeze, and your life could be over with..."

"Then do it you cretentious suck monkey" She hissed to him.

"Hmpf. Why would I? You know, Sakura, I'm not as cold and ruthless as you think" Deidara said as he let her plop back down on the said she was in. Sakura groaned at the paid when she hit the seat, her wrists now began to hurt form the metal digging into her skin..

"How are you... You killed my family you ASSHOLE" she hissed to him in a dangerous tone... Deidra turned his back to her. "But I spared your life, because Sakura... Theres something you need to know."

"WHAT?" She asked..

"Your the reincarnation of my wife." Sakura's heart stopped... Her face paled...

"W-What?"

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA Ok I'm the cold and ruthless one. XD Reviews please ? C:**


	16. At the mercy of a killer

**Christmas gift to you all...? I think sooooooo. :D OWNED ! **

* * *

You pathetic little suck monkey.-Myself,2010

* * *

**Recap**

_"Your the reincarnation of my wife." Sakura's heart stopped... Her face paled..._

_"W-What?"_

* * *

Sakura knew not to mess with reincarnation.. BUT WHY him? She attempted to swallow, her throat was dry.. She couldn't breath.. "Is my lovely wordless?" Deidara asked as he moved closer to her, his lips hovering hers as his fingertips trailed her cheek. Sakura looked up at him and did the one stupid thing she knew...

She spat in his face.

Deidara moved back quickly as if he had been burned.. Wiping his face he sighed he had very high tolerance for her so she was lucky, most girls who had done that would of been backhanded.

"Sakura Sakura Sakura" he whispered her name and covered her mouth only to lean in again with his forehead against hers. "Don't try to push me my love, for the last girl who did, ended up dead, despite the fact that you are the reincarnation of my beloved.. I will not stop at nothing to kill you." He watched her pale. Empty threats always worked. "Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and give you water because I know you need to stay hydrated."

Sakura frowned as Deidara let his hand slip, he walked away for a moment to a table and brought back a tall cup of water, bringing it to Sakura's lips he let her take small sips from it carefully, then finally allowed her to take more portioned size sips from it.

"You're welcome" he said to her softly.

"Why are you acting this way?" Sakura asked him softly.

"Because, I love thee M'lady" he said back to her wiping a trail of water that was rolling down the corner of her mouth.

"WHY though?"

"Sakura.. You are her reincarnation, I've waited so long, even since high school... Even while you were growing up, I am as well the one who haunted your dreams. Deliciously seducing you every time. I just didn't expect you to turn into a Vampire huntress.."

"You killed my friends... My family... I can't stop until you're dead. I don't care if I'm the reincarnation of your past lover, I will NOT be apart of a vampire's life."

"Which is why I didn't want to do it.." Deidara said before he ripped the shoulder of her shirt-

* * *

**A little evil christmas nazi cliff hanger birdy came to the scene. ;) OWNED ! Merry Christmas, and a happy new year, now I know this is short but, hey, better then nothin. Review ! :)**


	17. We are falling

**I figured it was time to update on this story. :)**

* * *

**Recap**

_"You killed my friends... My family... I can't stop until you're dead. I don't care if I'm the reincarnation of your past lover, I will NOT be apart of a vampire's life."_

_"Which is why I didn't want to do it.." Deidara said before he ripped the shoulder of her shirt-_

* * *

Leaning in slowly Deidara tried to control his urge a little so he wouldn't rip her skin open and drink from her essence as his fangs protruded from his mouth, mere centimeters away when he felt a kick to his middle. He groaned before he slide down off Sakura and hit the floor holding his tenders in agony.

"You bitch" he managed to gasp out. Sakura smirked slightly then managed to get her fingers into her sleeve, producing a small swiss army knife, she managed to cut free of the rope that was binding her hands together, as soon as she got free Deidara hissed and jumped at the pinkette, dodging quickly she round house kicked him in the jaw sending him flying back onto the floor, and jumped for the door only to be slammed against the wall with a hand around her throat.

* * *

_when did he get_ up? Sakura thought to herself as she winced in pain at the hand beginning to squeeze the life out of her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, I shouldn't of under estimated your abilities... You're fast, but I'm faster, you're strong, but I'm stronger, you declare to be independent... But we both know, your fate is chosen with me. You're mine Sakura, ALL MINE."

"I will NEVER be yours Deidara. Get that sick notion out of your head. I might have been once, but times have changed, I refuse to be a vampire's bride!" With that she shoved against him to break free sending him flying back.

Deidara hit the chair breaking it in the process, he jumped up and went for her, Sakura managed to get the door open with the twist of her wrist moving out of the way she slammed the door in his face and turned the key that was stupidly left in the lock Deidara slammed on the door, Sakura took that as a sign to run like her.. searching herself first she door the small bomb that was always kept on her, reaching into her clothing she produced a small lighter that she always kept in her bra and lit the fuse throwing it up to the ceiling it stuck and she ran.

A few moments later she came from behind a corner and saw a hole in the roof, using the distance as a running start she jumped and finally she was out of the building. Only to be greeted by Deidara once more.

"Will you just drop dead already?" She asked him he laughed a little then launched himself at her grabbing her form behind, bending her neck before she could even blink his fangs were in her skin Deidara moaned at the taste of her blood... All of Sakura's memories came flying back to her, the only thing she could mistakenly do is put her hands to his arm and moan his name.

* * *

** What do ya think? :3 REVIEW PLEASE ! :D **


End file.
